Life Changing Betrayal (Rewritten)
by Shadierre
Summary: Rewrite of Zierre's story. Ash and Serena have been driven away from the small town of Pallet. After exiling and locking themselves in training, they come back to the world, stronger than ever. Drastically changing from being kids to realist adults, they encounter a team with evil intentions. What becomes of them in the long run? Rated M for future scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Shadierre here. You must be here if you found out that my friend, Zierre, won't be able to update his story anymore. On behalf of him, I'm sorry that he wasn't able to continue it anymore. He's had some trouble and lots of things going on in his life, and I was the one he could turn to. I've been a big fan of his work, and I created an account a couple days ago to prepare writing. I apologize if my writing isn't as good as his, but I tried to imitate it. I've never had any good skills in writing, but I hope I successfully emulate his work and continue the story. As he mentioned, I do have more time than him because I don't have much of a life at home or socially, so I'm bored most of the time, enabling me to write. I think that's all you need to know, but below here might be some possible questions you may have.**

 **1) Why is Zierre unable to write? Again, he has lots of stuff going on right now, and he's barely able to get on the computer, let alone write a chapter for the story.**

 **2) Will you take his other story over? I have no idea, honestly. If I do have the chance, I'll finish this chapter first, then maybe move on to the other story. I actually have an idea for my own story, but out of courtesy, I'll finish Zierre's first.**

 **3) Are you going to follow his plot? I probably will follow the main points of his, but I'll add some stuff to each part so you can understand. You may have not know this, but Zierre didn't have time to write the story to begin with; That's why they were so short. I plan to make it longer, so you guys can enjoy a little bit more.**

 **If that's all of your questions, then that's it. I sincerely hope you appreciate my effort of my attempt to rewrite the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It Always Hurts**

* * *

In the distant town of Pallet, a boy and a girl were currently being chase by an angry mob of trainers, all having powerful Pokémon in their arsenal. The boy growled and glanced back at Serena, who was desperately running for her life. More attacks were shot out as balls of flames and ice barely managed to hit the two.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" the boy shouted frantically. The Mouse Pokémon jumped off the boy's shoulder and summoned an extremely large thunderbolt from the sky. The electricity shook the ground as it made contact with the chasers. Pikachu quickly jumped back on the boy's shoulder, who was running faster, along with the girl right next to him. The boy looked back and saw that the chasers were still trying to get over the impact. He took a breather as he pat Pikachu on the head.

"What do we do now?" the girl asked as she panted heavily and tried to regulate her breathing. The boy fumbled around in his thoughts until he had an idea.

"We could fly away somewhere… somewhere far away, where they wouldn't get us." he suggested as he took out a Pokéball, revealing a powerful Charizard that dispelled a wave of heat at its wake. The girl took out her own Flying-Type, a feisty Noivern that sensed its master was in trouble.

"Where would we go?" the girl questioned as she mounted the Noivern. The boy had a determined face.

"Mount Silver." he explained flatly. The girl had a worried look on her face. She knew that Mount Silver was extremely harsh, with destructive snow storms and rampaging wild Pokémon. It would be a nice place to stay at, but would they survive?

"O-Okay. Lead the way, then." The girl offered. The boy nodded and held on tight to Charizard as it nodded and burst into the sky with one powerful jump. Noivern quickly followed after and once again, they were side by side. Until 3 powerful beams rippled near them, almost throwing them of course.

"We won't let you get away!" a voice shouted behind them. The boy glanced and saw a purple-haired girl that was currently riding on a Dragonite, who had a pained expression on its face. The boy had a sad face on. He didn't want to hurt the Dragonite, who had been nice to him during his journey through Unova. He looked at it with a sad smile, and the Dragonite nodded back, accepting its fate.

"I'm sorry, Iris! But I will get away! Charizard, Flamethrower!" the boy shouted. Charizard looped in the air as it released a large and hot stream of flames that glowed brightly in the night as the stream hit its target successfully. A loud scream could be heard as Dragonite fell to the ground and gave the boy a nod.

"How dare you hurt her, you bastard!" another voice shouted. The boy looked back and saw a certain bluenette, riding a Togekiss that seemed to be sad at forcing to hurt the boy. He looked at Togekiss with an affirmative nod, who seemed to also accept its fate.

"Pikachu, shoot a Thunderbolt!" the boy shouted. Pikachu nodded and jumped up as it shot a bolt of lightning that hit Togekiss with extreme accuracy. The Jubilee Pokémon fell to the ground with a large crash as the girl fell down with it. The boy widened his eyes with worry as Pikachu began to fall to the ground. Suddenly, a blur appeared in the boy's face as the girl was able to catch Pikachu in time.

"I was able to rescue Pikachu!" the girl announced as Noivern flew back up with a smile. The boy smiled back as he took Pikachu off the girl's hands. The two flew silently towards Mount Silver. Suddenly, a powerful flap made the two stop in their tracks as they were halfway. The boy turned around to see a Gliscor with a stoic expression.

"Nice to see you, Paul." the boy flatly greeted as he looked at him. Paul shook his head and held his gaze towards the boy.

"What was up with the airborne battle?" he asked curiously. The boy turned away, then looked back with a serious expression.

"Just… some things going on. For now, I'm going to disappear… to train." he replied stoically. Paul met the boy's gaze with his own, the two staring at each other for a few moments until Paul turned away, smirking to himself.

"Hope you prove a challenge this time… Ketchum." Paul challenged coolly as Gliscor rode off in the night sky. Ash looked at at the two as they flew away from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the girl with a sad smile.

"Let's go now… okay?" she said hopefully. Ash nodded.

"I have a question for you, though." Ash said as they started flying. The girl tilted her head, curious. Ash swallowed a lump in his throat, then cleared it as Charizard gave him a thumbs-up.

"What is it, Ash?" she asked. Ash turned away, then glanced back at her.

"During my travels with you, Clemont, and Bonnie… I felt something. Something for you." he started. The girl lightly blushed as she turned away slightly. Ash continued on. "All of my life, I've wanted to feel like this towards someone. All the girls I've met were so nice, but they don't hold a candle towards you. And now, I don't have someone to hold and be with… Except for you." he softly explained as the girl blushed even harder, but was able to hold a straight expression. Ash took a deep breath and looked at her with determination.

"Will you go out with me and become mine… Serena?" Ash finally asked the big question. Serena almost fell off of Noivern, but she balanced herself. She looked at him longingly with a sad smile.

"Of course… Ash." she replied as he seemed to light up just a bit when she said yes. Inside his head, Ash was cheering. _It hurts so much to be betrayed… but a ray of hope has appeared in my life,_ he thought. as the two neared Mount Silver. They would exile themselves in the desolate Mount Silver, but they will come back, stronger than ever.

 _I lost my friends…  
_ _But today was different.  
_ _I was able to have someone, by me…  
_ _I love her. But the loss will never go away.  
_ _Every single day of my existence...  
_ _that loss on that day…  
_ _It always hurts._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **I hope I did well in the first chapter. I think I did okay. Anyways, expect the next chapter soon. If not tomorrow, then the day after that. Zierre has been giving me tips how to write the parts he has already written, and I thank him for that. Thanks to him, I'm able to better my writing skills. Please read and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Surprises Aren't Always Good**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's Shadierre here. I'm so glad that I got a positive reaction to the first chapter. Honestly, that chapter was filler, so that I could set up the story and go along with it. I intend to expand on parts that may not make sense in the original, and I'll also add some other stuff as well, like a surprise character coming in. I'm happy that the readers are happy, which inspires me to continue on. Anyways, time to go the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Surprises Aren't Always Good**

* * *

Mount Silver. The desolate place, where veteran trainers die, because of the sheer treacherousness of the mountain. If you were lucky enough to traverse to the top, you'd find peace and quiet. Something that many people long for. Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne wanted that peace and quiet, ever since that fateful day. 6 years later, they have elevated to the level of Pokémon gods, having Pokémon that have unimaginable levels of power and speed.

"Serena. Want to get our spar over with today?" Ash asked her as she was currently brushing her Delphox' fur. She stood up and put the brush away as she nodded, returning Delphox shortly after.

"Sometimes, I kinda miss the outside world, y'know?" Serena remarked as the two made their way to the battlefield. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I do too. But it reminds me of how cruel most people can be." he agreed angrily as he balled his hands into fists. Serena put a hand on his shoulder as he instantly calmed down. The two silently walked towards the large battlefield, that have been ravaged by the intense Pokémon training the two do. The two finally arrived as they made their way to their usual spots.

"Delphox, time to battle!" Serena shouted as she threw her Pokéball into the air. Out came a stoic Delphox who crossed its arms and awaited its opponent. Ash motioned for Pikachu to get off his shoulder to battle.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Ash commanded. The air around him heated up as the Mouse Pokémon shot a powerful bolt of lightning that quickly turned from yellow to white, due to the sudden change in energy.

"Block with Flamethrower." Serena countered. Delphox opened its small mouth and released a torrent of flames that turned white as well, due to the intense heat radiating off of it. The two attacks met in the middle and collided with each other. They only seem to strengthen one another as they converged into one attack that shot straight up in the sky.

"That was weird." Ash remarked as he continued to stare up into the sky. Serena smirked and took this as a chance to counter.

"Delphox, Blast Burn with Flamethrower." Serena ordered. Delphox slightly smiled as it let out a burst of extremely hot flames, and quickly transitioned into breathing a larger torrent of fire. Pikachu suddenly felt the incoming heat and smirked.

"Pikachu, spin into the flames and use Volt Tackle with Thunderbolt." Ash countered with a grin as the Mouse Pokémon rode into the white fire, cloaked with white electricity. Pikachu grinned and let loose streams and streams of electricity that made their way towards Delphox.

"Psychic Barrier, now." Serena commanded. Delphox quickly solidified the air around it as Pikachu rammed into an invisible shield. It backed off and cloaked itself in a stronger form of electricity. The white now turned to blue, reminiscent of Zekrom's power. Ash smirked.

"Volt Tackle, full power!" Ash shouted. Pikachu built up more and more energy until the clouds above him started forming thunderstorms. It bashed through the solid barrier and made contact with Delphox as a yelp of pain could be heard. Serena quirked a brow as smoke covered the battlefield. She knew that a Volt Tackle that powerful could do _some_ damage to Delphox.

"Time to show them what you're made of. Delphox, Blast Burn, max power!" Serena yelled. The smoke cleared as Delphox was covered with flames. The fire quickly heated the air around it as she sent a heavy fist towards the ground. A fiery trail spawned at the impact as it made its way towards Pikachu. Delphox merely grinned as an eruption of white-hot fire enveloped Pikachu.

"Well, that's enough. They took less damage than they used to, which is good." Ash said as he stopped the battle. Pikachu shook off the fire and returned to its spot on Ash's shoulder. Serena returned Delphox as she walked over to Ash with a smile.

"That was a nice battle." A voice said behind them. Ash whirled around to see a person with red clothes on and a red cap. Ash could feel the intense power emanating of the guy as he stared at him.

"Thanks. But who are you?" Ash asked curiously. The man turned around and smirked to himself as his red jacket fluttered and whipped around in the snowy wind.

"You don't need to know. But all I wanted to say that you guys are pretty strong. I think we'll see each other again." the man remarked as a powerful wind made Ash and Serena close their eyes. After opening them again, the man was gone. Not even his footsteps were their anymore, nor his presence. Suddenly, Ash could hear flapping near them as he gazed into the sky, spotting a Pidgeot.

"A Pidgeot?" Ash asked as Serena looked up as well. The Pidgeot descended lower and lower until it landed near the two. There was a letter attached to his wing. Ash curiously took the letter as he watched Pidgeot take off again in a random direction.

"Wonder what's in it?" Serena asked him as he unrolled the letter.

 _Dear Ash K. and Serena Y._

 _Hey. It's your friend Scott, the one that arranged your private Champion Battles. I hope Pidgeot didn't bother you too much. Anyways, all I wanted to do is to invite you to the Legend Tournament that's starting in 2 weeks, here on Legendary Island. The prize is the right to battle the Pokémon Master, as well as some other neat items. I'm not saying you should come, but I also invited you-know-who._

 _\- Scott_

Ash reread the letter over and over again. Scott actually wanted them to participate in the tournament? Baffled, he gave the letter to Serena, who was equally shocked by this. They looked at each other with uneasy expressions.

"Should we do it?" Serena asked.

"I don't know… I guess we could…" Ash mumbled as he folded the letter back up again. He sat on a nearby log as he played multiple scenarios in his head. For one, the traitors would be there, so that would be nice. Two, he could use the training, since battling Serena has gotten old. Three, he could meet new friends. Friends that wouldn't betray him. He stood back up and looked at Serena with a determined face.

"We're doing it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, we do need some new memories. We can't stay at Mount Silver forever." he explained as they walked over to their cabin. The two packed up their stuff silently as they took all prized possessions. A few minutes later, the two summoned their Flying-Types.

"Ash, do you know where Legend Island is?" Serena asked as she mounted Noivern. He shrugged.

"I think it's near the Middle Region. The one where all regions intersect?" he guessed. She nodded as the two took off into the air and flew towards Legend Island. Meanwhile, Serena had an important thought going through her head. _Ash might be angry at the sight of the traitors…_ she worried.

"Ash. Promise me you won't go berserk on the traitors." Serena asked softly. Ash looked at her with a baffled expression.

"Why shouldn't I!? They were the ones who hurt me, I should hurt them!" he angrily shouted.

"Look, nothing good will come out of hurting them. I'm sure they had their reasons to treat you that way." Serena explained hopefully. Ash seem to calm down a little bit as he heard that thought.

"...Fine. I won't hurt them, but I won't give them a chance to explain, either." Ash agreed. Serena nodded.

"That's fair. As long as you don't hurt them, okay?" she confirmed. Ash grumbled and nodded as they silently flew towards the island. After a couple hours of flying, Charizard yawned a little bit.

"Don't worry buddy; See that island up ahead? We'll go down soon, 'kay?" Ash assured as Charizard roared affectionately. Minutes later, they finally arrived at the island. Returning their Pokémon, Ash couldn't help but feel pretty happy. The island was magnificent. It had multiple beach spots with clear waters. The people seemed to enjoy themselves playing around. Ash could hear multiple battles going on and felt the immense power coursing through all of the trainers.

"Look, Ash. That's the PokéCenter!" Serena announced as she pointed to a nearby building. Ash stared at it as it was an extremely large building with multiple floors. As they made their way inside, there was a cuisine on one side and training facilities on the other. In the middle were holograms, detailing the tournament information and map layout, detailed with explanations of each part.

"We should get our Pokémon-" Ash was about to say until he saw two familiar people up ahead of them. He balled his hands up into fists as he saw the familiar brunette and orange hair. It was Gary and Misty. He shook slightly, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please?" Serena asked softly. He grumbled and let go of his anger as they made their way towards the counter. Today was not a good day.

 _Surprises.  
_ _They're always meant to be nice.  
_ _Surprise party!  
_ _Surprise engagement!  
_ _Not for me, they aren't  
_ _They aren't always good._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **So, how'd you like that chapter? I thought I did a decently nice job with that one. Sorry for the abrupt ending, by the way… I couldn't find another ending, so I just decided to go with what Zierre did. Also, I can't thank you enough for all the support you all are giving me. I already have 10 follows and 5 favorites, which is enough support for me from the first chapter. I'm glad that you are all accepting me as the new writer for this story, and I just wanted to say, thanks. Without you or Zierre, I could have never found my passion for writing. Anyways, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or Monday. See you then!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fighting Them**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's Shadierre here, bringing you the next chapter. So, I've had a lot of reviews coming in with suggestions, and I thank you for that. I looked over some of them and I'm here to give you guys what I think of them. I also looked at the reviews in Zierre's original story, and I hope i can implement the ones that he put in. So, here are my thoughts on your guys' suggestions.**

 **1) 23StellaOrgana suggested that legendaries should be included and that Ash and Serena should acquire Diancie and Hoopa. She also said that said legendaries should be sisters. Well, I'm definitely adding legendaries to the story, no doubt about it. Maybe Diancie and Hoopa can be the main legendaries of said characters, but I don't know about the sisters thing… seems a bit unorthodox. But maybe.**

 **2) One guest said that Delphox and Greninja should be a couple. Yes! I'm a huge fan of NinjaMagicShipping, and I think those two go great together. I was actually planning to implement a chapter all about those two in the future, so look forward to that!**

 **3) Oni warrior asked if Ash and Serena are married. Yes and no. Currently, they are not. But I'm going to have Ash propose to her later in the story. I told Zierre to actually create a backstory on how he asks Serena to marry him, but he couldn't. So! Instead of a backstory, I'll have him propose in present time.**

 **4) Another guest said that I should kill Trip brutally. Absolutely. I will kill him, and I will also take suggestions and maybe combine them into one brutal death. But! That's not gonna happen now, or in the next chapter. Maybe a couple more, then I'll add a big fight.**

 **Okay. I think I answered all of the suggestions. Please tell me if I left yours out. Now, let's get on with Chapter 3! Oh, and one more thing. I'm planning to do my own story as I do this one, so expect another story from me while you read this one. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fighting Them**

* * *

The only way you could describe Ash Ketchum right now is like a bottle that's about to explode. He had harbored so much rage throughout 6 years of enduring their betrayal that it could break a normal person from all the emotional pain. Thankfully, Serena is able to calm him down and release him of all the current anger and hatred he has right now. He looked at the brunette and Gym Leader with an expressionless face.

"Let's just register." Ash suggested flatly. The two made their way over to the other side of the counter, where Ash tried his hardest not to look and scream at the two people right beside them. Barely holding back, Ash put his Pokédex on the counter and watched as Nurse Joy entered him in.

"Okay, Mr. Ketchum and Mrs. Yvonne. You will be staying at the Championship Villa. Mr. Goodshow has already covered your costs, so no need to worry about the money." Nurse Joy explained. Ash wanted to facepalm at that moment. As much as he wanted to hurt Gary and Misty, he would've liked to stay incognito for a while.

"Ash Ketchum? The drug user?" Gary sneered as he walked up to him. Ash growled lightly.

"Yes, I'm totally a drug user. I'm actually arrested right now." Ash countered sarcastically as he walked away, Serena shortly following him. Gary smirked.

"Yeah. No wonder you got invited; Mr. Goodshow just likes you, but you actually have no battling skills. Same with your girlfriend too." he remarked arrogantly. Ash stopped in his tracks. He shook lightly as he stared at Gary with an angry smirk.

"If I'm so bad, then prove to me that you're better. After all, you do descend from the great Professor Oak, right?" Ash countered as he growled angrily. The 4 made their way over to the training room as they took their respective sides.

"We'll win. Easy." Gary remarked as Misty nodded along. Ash looked at Serena then back at the two.

"Yeah, sure. Go, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Delphox, I need your assistance!" Serena yelled. On Ash's and Serena's side, the two aces of said trainers were sent out. Gary gulped as his hand started shaking on his Pokéball belt. He could feel the sheer heat and electricity in the air all the way on his side. Misty was also worried.

"Umbreon, destroy them!" Gary shouted.

"Starmie, time to battle!" Misty yelled. The Umbreon appeared and it stepped back a couple steps. Pikachu was much stronger than it used to be. Starmie literally shook in its place as Delphox glared at it with menacing eyes.

"Pikachu, Discharge!"

"Delphox, Heat Wave!" Pikachu raised its right arm as a stream of electricity appeared from it and jumped from point to point in the battlefield. Delphox quickly sent a very hot wave that combined with the Discharge. The combo attack successfully hit the other Pokémon on the other side.

"Umbreon, get up and use Dark Pulse, max power!"

"Starmie, shake that off and use Hydro Pump!" The Pokémon barely got back up and shot their respective attacks.

"Pikachu, dodge that Dark Pulse and use Quick Attack!"

"Delphox, evaporate the Hydro Pump and finish this with Flamethrower!" Pikachu, with its nimble body, easily dodged the slow Dark Pulse and smashed into Umbreon's side, directly hitting the most vulnerable part. Delphox's Flamethrower was hot enough to immediately turn the Hydro Pump into gas and the torrent of flames hit its target. Smoke covered the battlefield as Gary and Misty's side revealed two fallen Pokémon, groaning in pain.

"Looks like we win." Ash announced as he held his arm out for Pikachu to climb on. Misty and Gary shot glares at Ash and Serena as they walked towards the Villa. As the professor and Gym Leader returned their Pokémon, Gary had a worried look on his face.

"I can't believe he's back… and we didn't tell him." he said sadly. Misty nodded glumly.

"Yeah. We played our parts too hard and couldn't get an opening to tell him the truth. I miss being friends with Ash… but that damn Trip!" Misty growled as she balled her hands into fists. Gary put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look… we can tell him tomorrow. After his battle." Gary suggested. Misty looked at him with a sad smile as the two headed off into their rooms. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were still going towards the Villa.

"Wonder what the Villa is like." Ash said out loud as he held Serena's hand. She shrugged.

"I hope they have a good restaurant and some training facilities like the PokéCenter." she hoped. Ash grinned.

"Yep! We'll need to sharpen our skills anyways. Not that we won't need to. I don't think there are many trainers that have trained as much and as hard as we have, right?" he guessed as he let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his Pokéball belt. She nodded.

"Exactly. But, we do need our rest every now and then. I wanna make some friends, too." she nodded. Ash agreed. Friends would be nice. It was hard to live all alone with each other for 6 years straight on such a harsh place. If he could just talk to another friendly stranger, it's all he could ask for.

"True. I think they'll-" Ash was interrupted as he heard rustling behind them. Pikachu immediately jumped down and sparked his cheeks as Serena brought her Delphox out. The rustling intensified until a body fell out of the bushes. Pikachu immediately dropped his electricity and Ash rushed over. Flipping the body over, he winced. The body turned out to be a child, a boy in fact. He had scratches all over him and bruises forming on his forehead. In his hand was a Pokéball. The boy coughed and looked at the two strangers looming over him.

"P-P-Please… h-help me…!" he stuttered as he coughed violently. Ash immediately carried the boy as Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Come on, Serena! We need to rush this boy quick!" Ash urged as Serena followed him. After two minutes of extremely tiring running, they made their way to the Villa. There, Ash was greeted with a smiling Nurse Joy.

"Hello, and welcome- Oh my god!" she gasped. Ash panted as he tried to utter the words out.

"Please… help… him… out…" he panted tiredly. Nurse Joy quickly lifted the boy out of Ash's hands as she placed him on a gurney. After nodding to Ash, Joy quickly rushed the boy to a room, where she started to clean his wounds up and did her medical stuff. Ash and Serena sat on a nearby chair and waited.

"It's a good thing we were there, huh?" Serena said as she looked at Ash.

"Yeah… I just hope he's okay." he hoped sadly as the two remained sitting there for several hours. After waiting for so long, there was a ding and someone on the announcement asked for Ash. He bolted up and ran towards the counter, with Serena close by him.

"What's wrong with him, Nurse? Is he okay? Is Solosis okay?" Ash hammered the nurse with a barrage of questions as she cleared his throat.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with him. I completed the things I had to do to him and he has been resting, He finally woke up and asked for the people who saved him. As for Solosis, it was fainted from a bad battle. You guys can find him at Room 101A." she explained. Ash nodded his thanks and walked over to the hallway of rooms. He opened the first one that was labeled as 101A. He glanced at the boy who was currently sitting on a bed with Solosis floating beside him.

"Are you the ones who saved me?" he asked in a childish voice. Ash and Serena nodded as they pulled up their chairs.

"Yes. What exactly happened to you?" Ash asked worriedly. The boy seemed to look down in sadness as Ash asked the question. "It's fine if you can't tell me." he assured. The boy shook his head.

"Sorry… it's just that it's a bad memory. Anyways, I was just walking in the forest, exploring it with Sally here." he explained, gesturing over to Solosis. "When we were suddenly hit by a couple Dark Pulse attacks. I wasn't hurt badly, but Solosis was. I tried to protect Sally as some men came up to me, claiming they were from Team Rocket. I didn't want to do anything with them so I ran and ran. I don't even know how long… Then I saw you guys." he explained sadly as he resumed to looking around.

"I see… Why was Team Rocket after your Solosis?" Serena asked.

"Because Sally here is a shiny, if you haven't noticed its alternate coloring." He motioned towards Solosis, who was in fact, blue instead of green. Ash nodded.

"Well, where can you go?" he questioned. The boy shook his head.

"I have nowhere to go. I recently found out that I was an orphan, and I ran away. I don't want to be holed up inside an orphanage and be looked down by other kids." he admitted. Ash widened his eyes. "To be honest…" he started as he looked at Ash with a pleading look. "I wanted to stay with you nice people…" he admitted once more. Ash looked at Serena.

"Ash… I think we should let him. I mean, he doens't have anyone to go to… and we can take care of him. We're strong enough to protect him and Sally." she explained. Ash looked back at the boy, who had bigger pleading eyes.

"Yeah… You seem like a really nice kid who loves his Pokémon. I-No, WE'D love to take care of you." he accepted as the boy lit up instantly. He hugged Ash tightly as the boy felt tears running down his face.

"Thank you… thank you sir!" He happily said as Ash reciprocated the hug.

"Now… we don't know one thing from you though." he started as the boy let go of him and tilted his head questioningly. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Daniel. I don't know my last name though…" he reported sadly. Ash stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Daniel. We'll stay with you here through the night until you can get better tomorrow, okay?" he promised as Daniel lit up. Suddenly, sleep took over the small boy as he fell on the bed, snoring lightly with a small grin on his face.

"We did the right thing. Now, we should get some rest." Ash yawned tiredly as he sat back in his chair and pulled his cap over his face. Serena slightly smiled as she took the seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, the couple drifting off to sleep with Pikachu sleeping on Ash's lap.

 _Betrayal really does hurt.  
_ _If you see them, rage builds up.  
_ _But something good can come out of it.  
_ _Like Daniel.  
_ _But my feelings will never go away.  
_ _Everytime I see them…  
_ _I can only harbor anger for them.  
_ _I'll only be able to fight them._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **So, how'd you like that chapter? I decided to have the Daniel kid be there just because I think this chapter needed some spicing up. Anyways, some news about my upcoming story. It's basically an adaptation of FR/LG, where I follow the gaming plot. Look forward to that, because I'm going to post the story after I update this story. Anyways, good-bye, and look forward to the next chapter, which will be out by tomorrow, or Wednesday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting and Admitting**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, guys! It's Shadierre, and I have the next chapter up for you. I'm glad that a lot of you guys are saying that I'm doing a good job with the rewrite and you can't wait for more to be uploaded. What Zierre told you is correct; I do have lots of free time to update, so expect daily ones (usually). We got 2 suggestions last chapter, and again, I'm here to respond to them.**

 **1) 23StellaOrgana said that Hoopa, if added, should kill Trip. Once again, I have no idea if I'm adding said legendary to the story, and if I did, I have no idea how to make Hoopa, or any legendary for that matter, help to kill Trip. So, just wait.**

 **2) A guest said that each of Ash's friends should get a legendary and that Manaphy should be here. I don't know about everyone getting a legendary… maybe May since she has a big tie with Manaphy, and also Max, since he has a bond with Jirachi. I don't know yet.**

 **I think that sums all of the suggestions up. If i missed any of yours, please review on this chapter, and I'll get to it in the next one. Once again, please check out my other story, Gaming Legends. Now, let's get on with the fourth chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting and Admitting**

* * *

The sun finally peeked out of the horizon as Ash was finally woke up from his slumber. He glanced over to his right to see Serena still sleeping on his shoulder. Smiling slightly, he gently moved her head away from his shoulder and stood up. He looked over to Daniel who was sleeping steadily with Solosis on his side, sleeping as well. Stretching his tired muscles, he saw a pamphlet that fell off his lap.

"Wonder what this is…" he muttered to himself. Reaching down, he opened the piece of paper to find a key, a letter, and some information. He stuffed the key in his pocket and proceeded to open the enclosed letter.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _It's Scott again. I hope you like the Villa; I forgot that you and Serena are the Kanto and Kalos Champions, so I was able to pull a last minute invitation to you guys. I also found out about the kid Daniel, so I sent the best doctors and nurses to help him while you guys were asleep. If you look inside the pamphlet, you'll find you and Serena's battle times and who you're battling for today. Good luck in the tournament. I'll see you in the stadium._

 _\- Scott_

Ash put the letter on Serena's lap as he read the information.

 _Tournament Information_

 _Battle Time: 10 AM_

 _Opponents:_

 _Zed Vierre_

 _Laura Pierce_

Ash looked a bit baffled at those names. He swore that he has seen them before… but where? Putting the pamphlet near the table at Serena's side, he glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30 AM. Chuckling to himself, he tapped Pikachu on the neck.

"C'mon Pi… We gotta do our morning training." he said nicely as he rubbed Pikachu's chin. Pikachu cooed as he received the contact from his trainer.

" _Aw… C'mon, Ash… 5 more minutes."_ Pikachu groaned as he curled up more. Ash sighed and turned away.

"Fine. But no ketchup after our battle." he threatened. Pikachu stood up like a bolt as he ran up on Ash's shoulder with a worried look.

" _I'll train! I'll train! Just let me eat ketchup!"_ Pikachu begged. Ash chuckled as he walked out of the room and made his way over to the battlefield nearby. Letting Pikachu run and stretch around, he threw a Pokéball into the air, revealing a Greninja.

"Hey, Greninja. I thought we would start with our basic resistance training today. Okay?" Ash explained as Greninja stood up. He didn't look at Ash as he stared off into space. Ash snapped his fingers in Greninja's face. "Hey… did you hear?" he clarified. Greninja seemed to snap out of it as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he stared at Ash with a sad expression.

" _Sorry… I've just been thinking…"_ Greninja explained thoughtfully. Ash nodded.

"You still worried that Delphox won't return your feelings, huh?" Ash guessed as Greninja nodded.

" _Yeah… I love her, Ash. Ever since I was a Frogadier. I've been afraid for 5 years! 5 years! I still don't have the courage to confess…"_ Greninja admitted loudly as he slumped down on the ground and crossed his arms. Ash put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; She likes you back. I just know it. Now… you up for training?" Ash lightly joked as Greninja seemed to have his spirits back up again. "You know that I'm proposing to Serena soon… why not do it then?" Ash suggested. Greninja nodded.

" _I'm glad that you're gonna marry Mistress Serena… She's really nice… and she's the trainer of the one I love as well."_ Greninja admitted as he looked at Pikachu, who was currently running around.

"Pikachu! Time for resistance training." Ash called out as Pikachu returned back with a smile.

" _I overheard everything, Greninja. She'll like you back. No worries."_ Pikachu reassured as Ash nodded.

"Definitely. Now, time for some training. You guys ready?" Ash asked. His two Pokémon eagerly nodded as Ash smiled. "Okay. Greninja, let's try to pass 80% of Pikachu's full power right now. Okay?" he asked. Greninja braced himself as he nodded.

" _Get ready, Greninja!"_ Pikachu said with determination as he started off with a stream of low power electricity. Greninja didn't seem to get hurt as Pikachu slowly strengthened the power. After a few moments later, Pikachu was at 70% of his power, and Greninja was already breathing heavily. Pikachu increased it to 80% and Greninja fell to one knee, but was able to stand back up.

"Enough. Good job, Greninja." Ash praised as Greninja fell to the ground with a tired smile.

"I thought I would find you out here." a voice said behind Ash. He whirled around to see Gary and Misty with sad smiles. He stared dagger into their eyes as he turned his back towards them. Gary hung his head as Misty walked up and put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"What do you want!" Ash growled as he slapped Misty's hand and turned towards her with Greninja and Pikachu immediately charging attacks, ready to defend their trainer.

"Look… We have something important to tell you." She said urgently as Gary nodded behind her. Ash spat in front of her feet and glared at her angrily.

"I have nothing to say to you. You broke the privilege of talking to be 6 years ago." he growled. Misty nodded.

"I know, Ash… I'm sorry… If you would just let me-" she was cut off by a large wave of power that nearly made her fall to the ground.

"No! I won't! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me!? HUH!?" Ash shouted as he started to surround himself in a faint, blue aura. Misty stepped forward and nodded.

"I know. I know we hurt you, and I know I can't make it up to you. Just please… let me and Gary explain why we did that in the first place." Misty begged as Gary pleaded as well. Ash's aura dissipated as he crossed his arms and glared at them, but his face softened.

"...Fine." he caved in as Misty mentally cheered.

"Look. Ash, I journeyed with you through two regions and I always treasure the memories we have made together in our lives. If you really thought I would betray you, you were wrong. It's because…" she started to break down as tears left her face. She turned away as Gary stepped in.

"Ash… we didn't want to betray you. I swear that fact on my life. It's just that… Remember Trip?" he asked as Ash seemed to harbor anger for him as well.

"Of course… I wouldn't forget that bastard at all." he growled angrily. Gary nodded.

"Look. He had a grudge against you for beating him in the Vertress Conference, when you were in the Unova Region. He hated you so much that he wanted to ruin you and everything you ever had. That's why… he threatened us, Ash. Every single one of your friends. He organized the event that we would just all drop in unexpectedly. He… I can't say it…" he admitted as his voice cracked. Ash immediately softened as he stopped crossing his arms and had a genuine concern for him.

"He… He sent death threats to us, Ash." Misty explained as tears stopped flowing down. "Gary and all of your other male friends were threatened… they would die if they didn't follow his orders… Me and May and everyone else… w-we… w-w-were…" she fell to the ground and cried loudly as she felt all the memories come back to her at once. How she was used… and beaten and hurt…

"They were raped, Ash… For god's sake… they were raped!" Gary admitted loudly. Ash just felt his world stop. First, his friends didn't betray him at all… they were really with him through the end, but they were forced to hurt him! Then, his friends were threatened and could've gotten killed. And worst of all, his close travelling companions were… raped…!?

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" Ash explained sadly as Greninja and Pikachu stopped readying their attacks. Ash pulled Misty up and pulled her into a consoling and friendly hug. "I'm so fucking sorry, Myst… I never knew… Damn it!" Ash shouted as Misty got out of the hug and wiped her tears.

"You couldn't have know. I'm just glad that you know already." she announced happily as she sniffled. Gary swung an arm around her as he sadly smiled at Ash.

"Why don't we get together…? Just catch up… like friends?" Gary suggested suddenly. Ash smiled.

"I'd like that… Now if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get back to training. Why not tomorrow… at _Cafe de Legends_? It's here in the Villa… ask everyone to come." Ash suggested. Gary nodded as he and Misty walked away with relieved faces.

"I'm glad that he forgave us… We won't have to live in fear that we lost one of our precious friends…" Misty said as she rested her head on Gary's shoulder. He smiled as Ash stared at them while they walked away.

" _Man… they must've been through some rough stuff, huh?"_ Pikachu guessed as he went up on Ash's shoulder. Greninja remained stoic as ever as he stood by Ash's side.

"Yeah. Greninja-" Ash was suddenly cut off by a big hug. He turned around to see Serena hugging him with tears on her face.

"I'm glad that you handled that well… I'd like to meet your old friends." she said nicely as she remained hugging him for a few moments. Ash placed a hand on hers. He broke away and faced her with a grin.

"So, did you see the pamphlet I laid out for you?" he asked as he returned Greninja inside the Pokéball. She nodded.

"Yeah. I actually met Zed and Laura a couple minutes ago when I woke up. Wanna meet them?" she suggested as she locked her arm around Ash's.

"Definitely! I'd like to be friends with my opponent so that there are no hard feelings." he joked as Serena giggled. The two headed back to the Villa as they would be able to fulfill one of their wishes. They could finally meet new people, like they always yearned for.

 _I can't believe it._

 _I was wrong about them._

 _They were hurt...because of me._

 _I'm sorry… But I can finally meet my true friends._

 _I can finally admit that I longed for them._

 _Because… when you have friends…_

 _And you lost some…_

 _You'll ask for that bond once more._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **So! How'd you like that chapter? I found it really nice. I decided to put off them meeting Zed and Laura to build up some of Greninja's feelings for Delphox. I also decided to make the meeting between Ash, Gary and Misty to be more elaborative and explain everything that happen and let all the feelings out. Next chapter will probably be about Zed and Laura and their battles. I also will add something about Daniel soon… I have something planned for him. Anyways, read and review, and stay tuned for the next one!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Friendly Battles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone. I'm sorry I'm so late with the story… i had personal reasons as to why I couldn't type this story up, and I'd rather not talk about it. Anyways, the next chapter is here.**

 **1) TravelingMan93 said that I should make someone warn Ash's friends that someone is coming for him. No, I'd rather not, honestly. Because for me, that would be hard to you know… integrate it into the story. I can't have a random person coming in and warn them, then never appear. if i did, then I would have to create something for that person too, and it's just… No.**

 **2) Oni warrior asked through a PM if I am going to do the rape scene with Serena. No, I'm not. Firstly, I have no problem with any scenes concerning lemon/sex, but I find rape to be a very, VERY touchy subject. So, no. Absolutely not.**

 **3) A guest said that I shouldn't do the rape scene at all. I wasn't planning to, but what kind of fucking review did you post? Jesus christ, you just said that you would fucking curse my friend over fanfiction. Are you fucking kidding me? Even if I wasn't planning to write the story, who the hell are you to dictate what I do and what I don't write in the story? HUH!? Just go the fuck away. If you don't want to read my story, then go somewhere else. But I will not stand here and let you say that my friend should be executed. PUBLICLY executed. YOU should be.**

 **Now that I have gotten that over with, it's time for the story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Friendly Battles**

* * *

"So, did you find out anything on how Daniel is doing?" Ash asked urgently. Serena nodded.

"Yep. They say he's doing very fine. He was actually looking for us, but I think he must've-" Serena was cut off by a very big hug. She looked down to see a smiling Daniel with Solosis trailing behind him.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys, Mr. Ash and Ms. Serena!" he announced happily as he went on to hug Ash. The Kanto Champion smiled as he picked up Daniel who was happily grinning to himself.

"No problem, champ." Ash remarked as he let him down. He looked ahead to see a man and a woman who seemed to be his and Serena's age. The man had very blue hair and had a similar physique to Ash. The only thing different was that he had a more vibrant personality to him. The woman on the other hand, was pretty much an exact copy of Serena except for some things. Her hair was a deep shade of red, and she had striking red eyes that seem to complement her fair skin.

"Serena! You never told me that you and Ash had a kid!" The man remarked. Serena giggled.

"We don't. Daniel here is just someone we helped out." Serena explained as the man and the woman approached her.

"Hey, Ash. Name's Zed, and right here is Laura." the man explained as he held out a hand. Ash looked him up and down and gladly took the hand as they started talk with one another.

"Hi Mr. Zed! Hi, Ms. Laura!" Daniel chirped. Zed turned to Daniel and ruffled his hair.

"Hey there, sport. Anyways, me and Laura had a great idea-" Zed was suddenly smacked on the head as he turned around to see a glaring Laura.

"No, we didn't. You did." she smirked. He glared back at her and turned to face Ash with a smile.

"Okay, okay. _I_ had a great idea. Why don't we do a Double Tag battle? 2V2?" Zed proposed. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, sure. It's been awhile since I fought other trainers. Plus, it could be better practice when Scott starts up Elite Four Challenges again after the tournament." Ash remarked. Zed quirked a brow as he looked at Ash with a curious expression.

"You're a Champion?" he asked.

"Yep. Kanto Champion, actually." he explained. Zed nodded.

"Hoenn Champ for me." he explained. Ash widened his eyes. That's where he recognized him from! He was the Hoenn Champion that apparently beat Steven easily with some powerful Ghost-Types. Ash was getting kind of excited. If he was able to practice with a Champion, imagine how much more powerful his already powerful Pokémon could be!

"I'm guessing you're a Champion as well?" Serena guessed, gesturing over to Laura. She nodded.

"Yep. Johto Champ, at your service." Laura mock-bowed as she smiled at Ash and Serena. Suddenly, Ash felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Daniel with an asking face.

"Could I watch the battle? Please?" He asked innocently. Ash smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair and nodded. Daniel grinned as the group of 5 made their way over to the battlefield right outside the PokéCenter. The trainers took their respective sides on the battlefield. Daniel stood in the middle.

"This will be a battle between Ash and Serena against Zed and Laura. Each person may only use 1 Pokémon to battle with. Ready?" Daniel started. Ash's Pikachu sparked his cheeks as he prepared to launch himself on the battlefield. The other three trainers were itching to throw their Pokéballs into the air. "Go!" Daniel shouted. He quickly stepped back and sat on a nearby chair as flashes of white appeared.

"You're up, Pi!" Ash shouted.

"Foxy, I need your assistance!" Serena yelled.

"Help me out, Dusky!" Zed called out.

"Battle time, Kris!" Laura ordered. The respective Pokémon stood their ground as an immense wave of power appeared at their wake. Each one already knew that their opponents would be extremely tough. Pikachu's electricity intensified the pressure in the battlefield, Delphox's immense heat increased the humidity and warmth in the air, Dusknoir's presence brought about chills and unnerving power, and Crobat's light flapping of her wings made powerful winds that could easy rival a hurricane.

"We'll start! Pi, Thunderbolt!"

"Use Flamethrower!" Pikachu quickly sparked his cheeks and let out an extremely bright and fast bolt of lightning, while Delphox shout out a torrent of white-hot flames from her mouth.

"Block with Shadow Ball!"

"Use Steel Wing to block the fire!" Dusknoir barely charged a blob of shadowy energy in his hands as the bolt of lightning struck the energy, sending the Gripper Pokémon back a couple feet. Crobat was able to strengthen her wings in time as the fire just slided off of them.

"Try this for size! Thunder!"

"Full power Mystical Fire!"

"Shadow Sneak into Shadow Punch!"

"Cross Poison, max power!" Pikachu quickly cloaked himself with thunder as he summoned a powerful thunderbolt from the sky as it gave off a blue aura. The bolt of lightning struck Dusknoir, but the powerful Ghost Pokémon quickly shook it off as he smash into Pikachu. Meanwhile, Crobat covered her wings with pure poison as Delphox used her staff to send out balls of fire that were coated in a psychic energy. Crobat quickly smashed into Delphox and knocked her back, but took the full brunt of the Mystical Fire attack.

"Time to really fight. Pikachu, use Electric Destruction!"

"Delphox, heat this up with Fiery Onslaught!"

"If we're getting serious, then Dusknoir! Show em' your Shadow Combo!"

"Crobat, hit them with Extreme Toxic!" The Pokémon smirked at each other before launching their respective attacks. Pikachu floated up in the air as blue electricity surrounded him, reminiscent of Zekrom's Fusion Bolt. Delphox quickly formed a ball of red-hot fire above herself as stray embers swirled around the powerful heat. Dusknoir was covered with shadows that were terrifyingly dark as weird shapes shot out as they went back into the void. Crobat oozed with extremely powerful acid as drops fell to the ground and made a _hiss_ as they corroded the dirt underneath.

"GO!" all the trainers shouted as all of the Pokémon met in the middle of the field. To say the least, the powerful impact sent shockwaves of pure strength and power as flocks of terrified Pokémon ran at the sight. Daniel was so close to the impact and the power was so incredible that his Solosis had to throw up a Protect that barely held off the attack. An explosion erupted from the attacks as smoke covered the battlefield. As the smoke dissipated, each Pokémon was shown to be harmed, with small bruises and cuts. In the middle of the field was an extremely large crater with live sparks, fluttering embers, wispy shadows and drops of acid.

"That was… pretty powerful. We should never do that again. EVER." Ash recommended as Pikachu returned to his spot on Ash's shoulder. The other trainers nodded as they returned their Pokémon.

"Oh, shoot. We have a battle to get to, huh?" Zed said quickly. Ash widened his eyes and checked his watch. It was already 9:55!

"We have 5 minutes! I think we can make it if we run!" Ash shouted as the 4 trainers ran towards the stadium with Daniel closely behind, somehow matching the speed. The powerful trainers were not aware of someone watching them, behind a tree that was not ripped apart from the collisions.

 _Friends are always there._

 _I was wrong about my past ones._

 _Their connections stay with me._

 _My new friends are special._

 _This battle proved that._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Jeez. That was a short chapter. Like, very. Anyways, I will be a bit busy. I have school enrollment to become a 9th grader, and I might have entrance exams and tests and stuff, but I'll blaze through them in order to keep writing this story! I also have decided to continue Zierre's other story with Red being a Pokémon Trainer God. But, I'll recreate it in my image… He wanted me to take full credit for it, anyways. He also says hi to the people that have stuck by his story. Anyways, see you guys soon. Bye!**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Worthy Opponents**


End file.
